


Linger On

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "America shifted, feeling uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. When England said no more, he slowly reeled in a bit of the line. 'Guess everyone’s hadthathuman, huh? The one we wanted to live forever?'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what tags to add to this one. Just that it's an idea that other people have explored that I had wanted to try my hand at, as well. To be clear, I wrote this in early 2013, though what America is griping about is arguably still relevant today.

America hummed to himself as he cast his line, reeling it back in to just the right position. He dangled his feet over the dock and started to whistle, feeling much more cheerful than when he first started earlier that morning. The sun was higher in the sky, making what had been a somewhat chilly venture much more pleasant. 

Behind him, just as he was slipping back into his fishing zen, someone cleared his throat. America frowned. He recognized that voice anywhere. He didn’t have to look up to know who was approaching him.

“What do you want, England?”

“Nothing, just verifying that what your housekeeper said was true and I’d find you goofing off out here in the wilderness.”

America lowered his fishing pole somewhat so he could scowl at England, who took a seat next to him. “You didn’t seriously come all the way out here just to tell me to go back, did you?”

“Actually I came for a personal visit, but I was told that you had quite literally gone fishing.” England clicked his tongue and shook his head. “And really America, fishing?”

America shrugged, giving England a small grin before he turned back to his fishing line. “Yes, fishing. Not really interested in dealing with people who are more interested in seeing each other fail than actually helping the country, you know? So I said I was going fishing and they could call me back when they actually wanted to start working together.”

“How very diplomatic of you.”

“There’s diplomacy and then there’s being stubborn pains in the ass who’re impossible to work with. It’s a lot like dealing with you, actually, except without any of the perks.” America puffed out his cheeks as he gripped the fishing pole tighter. He knew that a lecture was coming and didn’t care.

Sure enough, England sighed in that way that only came from his exasperation with America. “I could say the same about you, but there’s something else on your mind, America. There’s no point in keeping it from me.” 

America flinched, and he considered denying everything. Finally his shoulders slumped.

“I’ve been wondering what Mr. Washington would think now. I know you hate him because you think he stole me away from you or something, but if we could have parents like humans then…he would have been my father.” America paused and sighed. He glared at the bobber floating sedately on the water. “Back then I was scared a lot. I wanted my independence, but there were times I was afraid I wasn’t ready for it. But then Washington… The way he used to look at me and call me ‘my country’…he was so proud. And I felt like I could take on anything. I kept hoping that somehow he’d avoid human mortality and live forever, so he’d always be there when I needed him.”

England remained silent, which made America frown, but then he finally spoke up. “You’re right, I hate him.”

America snorted and then burst out laughing, but England grumbled at his side. When America finally quieted his laughter, England continued, his voice wistful.

“I do know what you mean, though. I felt the same way about my beautiful Bess, once upon a time. ‘Married to England’ they used to say.”

America’s eyes widened, the mention of that phrase making him realize which “Bess” England was referring to. He’d heard that before, but he’d never had it actually confirmed. He looked at England out of the corner of his eye without turning. “Were you..?”

England laughed, but it lacked any warmth. His eyes were distant and sad, matching his smile. “Of course not. But I did love her, and she loved me. I used to lock myself in my room for days trying to find the right spell or potion that would make her live forever, but when she learned of this she simply laughed at me. After she was gone, I swore I would never love anyone ever again. Particularly not a human.” 

America shifted, feeling uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. When England said no more, he slowly reeled in a bit of the line. “Guess everyone’s had _that_ human, huh? The one we wanted to live forever? I don’t know…I guess I just wonder if he’d still look at me with all that pride now.”

America heard England’s slow exhale, which was followed by another click of his tongue. “Do you think he’d approve of you going fishing at a time like this?”

“Hey man, in my defense it’s relaxing. It’s just me, the water and my fishing line. Even if I don’t catch anything, I still get to spend all of that time reflecting. Makes me feel really good. You should try it sometime, you know. Might loosen you up some.” America turned his head just a bit to grin over at England, who rolled his eyes in response.

“Yes, and we’ll be up before sunrise and spend hours out on the lake. Later we’ll build a fire and eat what we catch.”

“Yeah! That’s the ticket!” America slapped England on the back, and England gasped as he nearly fell off the dock into the water. When he straightened himself again, he gave America a dirty look. America’s grin widened, but then he let his expression relax. “I’ll go back later, England. I just needed to cool off a little. You know how it is. They haven’t seen what we have. They only know what they’ve lived.”

England shook his head and sighed, resigned. “I still think you’re being childish.”

“I know you do.” 

America grinned, and at length England returned it with the smallest of smiles. America slowly turned the fishing reel, watching the lines the bobber cut in the water.


End file.
